The World Without You
by Hikari372
Summary: England felt very sleepy during the meeting, but America and France always there to make him awake. But he'd took a chance and had a dream, where he met person who looked like him, told him that the world he living wasn't real. The other nations were all human, and very close to each other. The other England also said that... England didn't exist in the Real World. No Pair. OneShot


The World Without You

* * *

Summary:

England felt very sleepy during the meeting, but America and France always there to make him awake. But he'd took a chance and had a dream, where he met person who looked like him, told him that the world he living wasn't real. The other nations were all human, and very close to each other. The other England also said that... England didn't exist in the Real World.

* * *

"Feeling sleepy, Anglettere?"

"Oh shut up won't you? I've worked 'till morning. And this meeting is meaningless, I hope he'll ended it quickly, I have a lot other works to do."

But sleepiness grew stronger within him, even though he tried not to close his eyes. The french man noticed him and tickled him.

"What the fuck are you doing, you frog!"

"Keeping someone here from slacking off. Oy America, your ex-brother slept."

"You git!"

"That's not good England! Haven't you know that sleep is prohibited in World Meeting?" America lectured.

'How about lecturing an Italian man who always sleep in every World Meeting instead of ME? I'm very tired for Queen's sake!'

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now quick continue the meeting or it'll a whole day" England shoo-ed him. He was too tired to make an argument.

America continued his meeting. The meeting was as usual, when a world's problem was opposed, the opinions were countless and nothing was logically possible to do or even has relation with it. Most of them were from America after all. America noticed England felt asleep without him noticing before.

With pouty mouth, he approached the British man.

* * *

"England..."

'Hmm? Someone call my name?'

England awoke in darkness of nothing. Not even a faintest light has been caught in his vision.

"England..."

The second time it sounded different. It was a sorrowful tone, as if a lover was died in an accident. England wanted to reply, but he couldn't. His throat made no sound at all.

"Until when do you intend to lock yourself here..."

England didn't understand what he means, nor where he was. Suddenly a blue colour painted everything to blue, and someone standing in front of him. He was... himself, but only with a little sad expression in his face.

"You've can see me now, England..."

"Wh-What are you? Is this dream?"

The mirrored-England closed his eyes, prepared to tell something.

"Dreams? Yes, this is a dream."

"Then quick let me awo—"

"What if that world is also a dream?"

The mirrored England cut England's word. A silence fell not for long time.

"What do you mean by that? What are you try to telling me about?"

"England, my dear other self. The time has come and you have to learn about this world" He said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "This, and the world you've known probably forever, is not a real world. There's no world with a person representative a country. This is a virtual world, made by a Japanese company cooperation."

"Oh, I think I get it. You mean that I'm England, the part of the virtual world and you're my part of the real world. That's why you looked like me, we have the same soul but different existence."

"Smart enough, but not fully true."

"What do you mean?"

"It's true that we have same soul, but not quite different existence."

"Why?"

"Because I don't exist in those world either. I've long died in the real world, but I couldn't be reborn. Someone attached you into this virtual world."

"So you want get me out from this world and being reborn in the real world?"

"That's right"

"And you want me to search the way to severe me from this world?"

"Actually, I've found it already, but there's a consequence."

"What is it?"

"The virtual people's memory will mingled with real people's. So, all you need is to stay away from them until they forget you and then we could leave this world together."

"That's not hard... I mean, mostly every nation wants me to disappear."

"Then I'll meet you in your dreams, when you've ready"

Everything that his other part told all were absurd. But somehow in England's mind, he knew that this is true.

* * *

A month long of England's absence, every nation adapted. Firstly, they felt something's wrong with England, but England looked fine with everything. Japan took mostly England's role in meeting. America was lonely, but there were France and Spain always comforted him and slowly pulled England from his memory. Germany looked worried, he visited England often, but now he only visited when he had time, he has been overworked with his own country and his brother's trouble. The main issue here is Ireland, his sister.

When he suddenly absent in world meeting, his sister suddenly showed up with tears overflowing. She was such a crybaby. Sometimes, England wanted to see what her reaction if he told him that he will leave this world, but... the reaction most likely Ireland and Britain islands couldn't be seen in the map anymore because of flood.

That night, he slept with all his fairies friends along with Flying Mint Bunny. He told them about his departure and they didn't seemed shocked. Probably they've already know about it long time ago. Or probably they're actually the observant from the real world. Well, probably another reason, but that had nothing to do with England.

He slept and met with his other part.

"You're ready?"

"Yeah. They probably won't remember me even their memories mixed."

"Okay then. No turning back anymore, say good bye to your world and to the fucking scientist who locked you and me here."

England giggled. His other part was bored to death waiting for him to out this place. But, why this time? Why he didn't do it sooner? How long has he locked in here?

Without any of those question answered, his mind blanked as he looked into the pure white world.

* * *

"Okay, boys and girls, now make a group of 8 and do the assignment. Give me the note of it before school's out"

The teacher brought her books and went outside to her other class.

"Great! 8! Now nobody need to be ditched from our group!" A blond American boy exclaimed happily.

"That's great, Alfred-san! Usually they always asked for 4 or 5 members in group."

"I actually don't really mind grouping with others, but group with you all is better, aru!"

"Everyone in one group is nice isn't it, Ludwig?"

"Yeah, it is"

"What do you mean, brother?"

"Hmm? Do I know you?"

"Well, I don't reallly know about American joke but I found it really harsh one Alfred-san, for forgetting your own brother"

"Ahahaha~ I'm sorry, Matthew! But what do you mean before?"

"Aren't we on short for 1 other person? We're only 7 from the beginning?"

**My English is suck because I learned both American and British English at once in my school.  
**

**By the way, can you tell who's talking at the last? ;P**


End file.
